Fall
by Writingsterner
Summary: Almost 3 years after the Red Throne, Eastern Ooo, now stable, is recovering from a relatively large war, . But a coup in the land of fire could put an end to that. No one is safe in Fire Kingdom, ever since their ruler had been arrested by the conspirators. Now thugs roam the streets, and the new king is moving rapidly to remilitarize. There is one though, trying to stop it.
1. Introduction

Fall

Chapter 1

all across Ooo the sun is setting. The Light going away and the dark coming in, an end to the day, the beginning of rest. A reassuring sigh from the average worker, an end to his hours of struggling. People getting off the streets from all different places, and going back into there homes with their family's to sleep for the next day of work ahead of them, The guards vigilantly watching over their settlements and city's respectively. In the fire kingdom, the volcanos starting to die down from a days worth of pumping out magma and fire rock, and taking a rest. The few residents of the grasslands settling in for the night. The Goblins resting, no fear of attack from a former ruler. The eastern docks hauling their last goods in their ships, and sailing for one last journey. The evil forces that be, coming out from hiding to terrorize the night. And the Candy Kingdom, in the day a busy metropolis, but in the night a sleeping city, one of the only resident being up is the nations proud ruler, studying new types of advanced technology.

All the while a young man, aged 16 or 17, stands atop the red roof of a candy abode,, watching the sun slowly set. He does this regularly, just to catch a break from his daily life and take a time to think. It was a difficult life for him._ 2 years. Has it really been that long?..._

The teenager wears a luxurious blue coat , some thing that a high ranking official would wear, along with a white cravat. A blue hood, with what almost looks like a beak coming down. The hood also had lines and details that were gold and red. The only part of his head that wasn't obscured by the hood or it's darkness was his mouth and the few golden locks coming out of his hood.

The boy no longer has his signature white bear hat, casting it away years ago, considering it to childish. His white belt had a few pockets and a red sash running through it. It looked like a generals. His pants were gray, with finely crafted boots at the bottom. The last part of his attire was his white and gold scabbard, which carried his rapier, and the holster at the back of the belt, which held a pistol.

Nights are the time he's most active, protecting the people, doing his job. It was rare that he got a moment to just think like this, since the job is extremely demanding.

The publicity was hard to. Everyone knew who he was. Sometimes it was just hard to keep up with the press. Sometimes he didn't even want to read what they had to say about him. what they said occasionally brang up... Bad memories. memories he did not want to relive.

As he looked out to the sun set, music playing in the background, coming from on the houses, his watch started ringing, interrupting his train of thought. He then tapped his watch, which in turn displayed a small blue hologram, with a women in a pink dress being the figure that it showed to him, having a look of worry on her face.

"Yo Finn! I need you to go the the earldom of Lemongrab,, Were at war and my troops needed assistance!" the blue figure said And waited for a response

"I'm on my way princess" he said in a somewhat low voice, and then tapped his watch again, which turned off the communication device.

He then got one last look at the sky, then got up and jumped off the building, traveling to his destination, his cape flapping behind him.

* * *

with a storm coming from the east isles, on the top of a lush green hill covered in grass and the occasional rock, near the battlefield, castle Lemongrab, there was a large camp was set up, housing numerous types of soldiers for the candy kingdom in their assault. Row by Row, there were white and brown tents, in a perfectly straight line, being inhabited by the iconic Bananna Guard

Outside one of the larger tents, Princess Bubblegum was surrounded by several Bannana guards as she looked through a hand held golden telescope, Watching the battle unfold between her not particularly bright guards, and the Earls Mechanical soldiers.

The Fight really wasn't fair. Every wave of Bannana Guards were beaten back by the blades of mechanical robots, their lifeless body's lying dead on the floor, a sticky yellow subatance littering the battlefield. You could call it a massacre. But then again that would be an understatement. this would be a mega massacre. 1000s of those poor oafs were being slaughtered and the machines didn't show any sign of mercy, or letting up

the only thing the Bananna Guards had going for them was their sheer numbers. Everytime everyone one of them was killed and their bodys dropped to the ground, or one of the guards running away in fear of his life, 2 more Bannana Guards would rush in to join fight, doing the best they could against some of Ooo's criminal lowlife. i just hope some of those yellow oafs make it to glob

The best Princess bubblegum could and would hope was that Finn would arrive in time, to save her army from total destruction. She had poured most of her forces into this attack, tried every different tactic, but none worked. this was the puzzle her brain could not figure out.

The Earl of Lemongrab had somehow found a way to build the machines to fight against the candy kingdom. Princess Bubblegum had made the first move, in what she thought would be a smart maneuver, but she underestimated the robots capabilities, and a consequence of that was that the Earl was wiping the battlefield. she could only count on Finn to save her army from utter destruction, and leaving her kingdom undefended.

"Finn, You need to get here" she muttered under her breath as she continued to watch the battle play out, hoping that finn would arrive in time, or that her oafs of troops would somehow start winning the battle, which at this point, displayed by all the bloodshed, wasn't a realistic possibility. so all the benevolent princess of the candy kingdom, regarded as one of the strongest kingdoms in Ooo, could do was wait. either for the cruel fate to close in on her army, or for the protector of Ooo to save the day.

* * *

In the yellow Throne Room of Castle Lemongrab, far away and safe from the battle that was currently in full effect, The Earl was peacefully sleeping, his head laid down on the arm rest of his Lavishly decorated throne. Every slightest detail was payed attention to when the slave craftsman were making it, from importing the finest stone, to making every part of it sanded 7 times over. They wanted to do a great job, so they would not have too spend extra time in the reconditioning chamber, on orders of their despot. The room was probably more lavish than other kingdoms throne rooms, in fact maybe after it's renovation was done it probably became the most lavish of them all. But then again that is a matter of opinion. But no one can deny it was quite nice, with the yellow walls, the numerous balcony a in the room, and the Brown statue in front of the Earl that was spitting out water in an amazing display of perfection, streams spewing out of the fountain in all directions, amusing some of the guards with its water works. it really was horrible it had to belong to a cruel ruler.

All was relatively peaceful, despite the occasional sound of screaming and cannon fire. But Suddenly one of the guards moaned, which got the attention of the others. The guard then dropped to the ground, blood spilling out everywhere, tarnishing the floor. There was a dagger in his back. While all was this was happening, the Earl was still oblivious to it, not having a care in the world about his subjects, just continuing to doze off.

The Earl had no concern for those who tirelessly worked for him. In fact he didn't even notice when all the guards dropped into a coma. He just continued his sleeping, dreaming about his lemony paradise. That's what he wanted Ooo to be. Lemonland, a childish amusment park all about him, in which he ruled everything, everyone obeyed him, and he was the center attention. Unfortunatley that was not the case in the real world. So far fetched, anyone would burst out laughing at that idea. Everyone hates him. He would never rule the world.

But thus he continued to doze off until there was a sharp pain at the top of his head that felt like several bees had stung him hard. His big eyes came open, feeling the pain that was coming from the top of his head, He lifted his hands and tried to feel the pointy top of his head, but it was flat, and his "juice" was flowing down his head. it was like a 24/7 waterfall. He then turned his head to the back of his throne, to find a small knife stuck to the soft pillows of the chair. He Grotted his teeth violently while looking at it. He then Snapped.

He swung his head around to see the "Culprit" who did this. And about 20 feet in front of him, was Finn, holding his sword at his side in one hand, and 3 small throwing knvies in the other.

The Earl instantly knew who this was. The boy. the boy that had tormented him for so long, the boy that had recently foiled his plans for world domination, the boy that ruined him and his empire. He was infuriated this boy could do something as vile as disgracing him so hard. He had his hands rolled up in to fists, as he stood up, a steady stream of sweat dripping down from his forehead which was already covered in his own blood.

"GUARDS! Seize this inferior being!" Screamed the Earl, as he pointed his fingure towards the Masked Hero. The Earl though, was still unaware to the fact all of his guards had been stabbed or non-lethally poisoned.

"your latest statement just shows your arrogance" said Finn, throwing his 3 knives to the side, knowing that they would not be of very great use during close combat

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME!" screamed the Earl, pulling out his sword out of pure anger towards Finn, who just severely damaged his Ego.

"Not as fat as I remembered" Finn said under his breath, as he prepared for the attack he going to face shortly.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE TODAY BOY! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU FOIL MY PLANS, THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU RUIN ME!" he screeched, his voice causing the birds poirched on the roof of the castle to fly away, his high pitched scream even breaking a window, the shattered glass falling to the ground.

The Earl then started running towards Finn, his sword raised behind his head, whir finn put out his own sword in front of him. as the earl finally ran up to him, he unsuccessfully tried to stab the hero, only to be blocked by his sword.

The Earls Sword and Finns clashed together, producing the sounds of Iron and other metals banning against each other. The Earl continuously tried to swing at Finn, but he deflected them with ease. it was if the earl didn't know how to fight at all

As they were fighting, The Earl pressed his sword against his opponents, hoping he would buckle under the pressure, but Finn showed no sign of exhaustion. Instead, Finn kicked the Earl in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into his fountain, his body crashing against his own statue, causing immense pain.

the earl quickly got his body out of the enormous amount of pain he was experiencing and found enough strength to choice up a sentence.

"try you worst boy! YOU WILL NVER DEFEAT ME!" he screamed, once again charging

n slowly started walking up to him step by step, all while the Earl was moaning. He was in immense pain, but a thought in his mind wanted him to try one last thing against what he deemed, the "inferior creature". So out of pride, the Earl regained himself, looking to his sword, then looking at Ooo's Protector who was walking towards him. He then lifted his sword and pointed it at him.

"SOUND SWORD!" He screeched, sending waves of emery at his target, hoping they would do something. he closed his eyes and sat like that for a few seconds. he finally opened them, But only to see instead of harming him, they did nothing, as the hero kept walking towards him. He then sent another one, but the same result followed.

"I'm.. IMPOSSIBLE! No one is that strong!" he said, terror filling his body and mind as he started to scoot away from him, not being able to imagine how his opponent would be able to deflect that kind of blast.

Finn kept walking toward The Earl, until he stopped about a foot in front of him, took a small remote out of his pocket, the biggest thing on it being a red button with the words, "deactivate" written in bold, out of his coat, and tossed in in front of the Earl, only saying to "surrender" implying that he wanted him to shut off the mechanical soldiersz.

"never! I will never submit to y-" said the Earl, but his talk was interrupted by Finns foot colliding with his stomach, which made him sink to the ground in agony, and he was starting to cough up his own blood, little blobs of it littering the stone floor around him.

"that wasn't the answer I was looking for" said Finn, while the Earl was was desperately crawling away from him, which earned him another kick in the gut. In fact, Finn was about to kick him one more time, before the Earl said something that stopped him from doing it.

"Wait! Wait I'll do it!" He said, coughing several time throughout the sentence, as he picked up the device.

"This was easier than I thought it would be" Finn muttered as he carefully watched Lemongrab pick up the device, making sure he wouldn't try anything.

The Earl looked at the small black box in the clutch of yellow fingers. It was as if all of his sins he had committed were coming back to haunt him. He knew the consequences that were going to come in his future. He could hear the clanking of his mechanical soldier in the near hallways, probably having gotten word of what was happening here, but he knew thier efforts would be hopeless against the boy. He slowly took and breath, and then lifted his finger to press the button. The force of his gently pushed the button down popping up back up again.

* * *

Isle of Steam, 27 miles off the coast of the Fire Kingdom

* * *

"hold your ground men!" shouts a fire elemental commander trying to be confident and stay calm of what is probably death himself charging right at him and his men. He was wearing armor typical for an officer in the army of the fire kingdom. Behind him his spearman, very nervous if they will survive this coming fight, explosions bursting all around them, entire units lying dead in the street. This regiment inside the governors mansion was the last pocket of royal troops on the entire island.

rushing up the steps charging at them with weapons were the native inhabitants of the island. Part Mountain part Fire Elemental, a popular name for them being Volcanians. This long rebellious province was first an set of independent nations scattered across the island, all allied. In the year 2579,when the mountain kingdom had almost half of ooo, the Mountain kingdom Military launched an offensive from the mainland to take the island. The locals, lacking an efficient military force and being divided, fell quickly, and soon the island was overrun. A small resistance group though, named the army of steam, retreated to the mountain temples and continued to fight a guerilla war for A long period of time. under the strict rule of the mountain kingdom, all "rebel" forms of thought were outlawed, secret police forces lurking around every city corner. Then, in 2597, the 3rd Fire Kingdom civil war had just ended, and the new ruler, Ignius II, needed new resources desperately. all of the fire kingdoms gold and metAl mines had been drained, and his kingdom could not pay off the debt from the war and the expenses to upkeep a military, and with the treasury slowly sinking into the ground, he was running out of options. The mountain kingdom then negotiated a deal with the fire kingdom that they would give them the resource rich Isle, for 100,000 pieces of gold coin. Within days of the agreement the fire kingdoms military moved in, facing much resistance form the locals, but after many massacres the resistance was either killed, or the remaining members put their weapons down and surrendered. But rebel sentiment carried on. When Ignius III, better known as flame king, was deposed, his daughter rose to power. She immediately enacted the total honey law, which extended to not just the fire kingdom, but also it's overseas territory's. This immediately put almost all resistance leaders in jail on charges of lying to official government intelligence agents. 7 of 8 were executed. This, along with the guerrillas in the mountains being killed, was a cry for rebellion. An armed crowd on Globcember the 6th stormed Steam Prison, and released over 4000 members of resistance groups. On the same day in the countryside, citizens ransacked armories and local police stations, and collaborators were hung. The total members of the revolutionary army, 5000. Royal guards on the island. 1300. Within days army's of the revolution marched into the regional Capitol, royalist forces forced to fight a guerrilla war which was unfamiliar and had no knowledge about. After a week, all royal forces except one regiment are in prison camps or dead. And now here we are.

"Incoming!" Shouted the officer as the enemy collided head on to his spearman, just mowing them down and pushing them out of the way.

"Hold the line!" Were his words before he was killed by the enemy unit. As soon as they destroyed the unit defending the main gate, about 200 or so men rushed in to the massive yard outside the governor mansion, facing little resistance to their assault. They ran up the stairs to the main doors about to ransack then entire building. They quickly busted open the door, and ran into the hallways of the building.

Some broke off to the check the side doors wile other continued to follow their officer, who was carrying the flag. The main unit quicily turned corners and found an empty stairwell. They went up it being cautious for enemy soldier or archers, that could easily inflict damage on to them. As they slowly went up the stairs the men in the yard continued to fight small pockets of royal guard who carried on the fight.

Archers in the courtyard were brought in to stop the enemy snipers As soldiers with sword and spears made their way into surrounding building to slay the remains of the enemy. As they fought the enemy archers,while receiving cover fire from their own, the soldiers made their way up to the top of the building, killing the last two enemy combatants. As a unit on a surrounding building took out a pair of binoculars, the commander looked through them. He noticed that everyone was cheering in the front yard, and he was puzzled by this, but not for long. As he tilted the binoculars to the top of the building, he could see why. At the top of the flag pole, the fire kingdoms flag was not waving. But, instead the banner that was flapping in the wind proudly was the flag of the isle of steam. The war had been won. A small smile crept onto the officers face as he took the binoculars away from his eyes. For he was witnessing the creation of a new kingdom. A new way of governing. The Republic of Steam.

* * *

**Well guys hope you enjoyed. And also, if you can't imagine what Finns outfit is the link is here. The pic is from ACU . /_cb20141118211244/assassinscreed/images/e/e2/ACU_Arno_Master_ **


	2. Heartbreak Hill

Chapter **2 **

"Thanks for all the help again Finn"'Says princess Bubblegum, now standing inside the throne room of the Earl of Lemongrab, Bannana guards rummaging through the room and carrying out prisoners and high ranking lemon officials As they stand there.

"It's not a problem princess, I'm always happy to offer my services in a y way I can" responds Finn, in a slightly optimistic tone.

"And I'm thankful you are. oh and about the map you asked about last week, I found it in the attic a few days ago, and remembered you needed it" she said as she carefully gave an old antique to Finn. It's was rapped in plastic, so finger prints would not stain it. It appears to be a map of Ooo, but has many more small details that wouldn't be on a regular map. For example, it shows several underground tunnels spanning the continent. It also shows some other forms of land masses to the east.

"Thank you princess, this will be very useful to me" he said with a small smile plastered on his face. He knew this would be helpful in the fact he know knew different ways he could get to each area of Ooo, some being faster than his usual methods.

"It's not a problem Finn, after all we haven't repaid you enough. You've saved our kingdom numerous times. This is the least I could give you in thanks for protecting Ooo all these years"

"thank you princess" Finn said after PB was done talking, and bowed in respect to the royalty. he then quickly walked towards the main exit. being carful not to bump into any wandering soldiers. As PB saw him leave, she contemplated to herself about how the boys done so much for Ooo. _"He deserves a vacation badly" _

as he proceeded to pass through the main exit, the two soldiers who were guarding the entrance quickly saluted to the hero, in unison saying "General!" Waiting like that before Finn responded by saying "at ease" at which they both put down their arms and continued guarding the entrance as their superior walked through it freely.

Finn quickly found his horse near the grand palace and out the map in the large leather pocket near the saddle. After delicately placing it in, he quickly climbed on top of th horse, and slowly rode down the bashed up roads and trails.

* * *

In the **Fire Kingdom**

* * *

The Halls of Parliament are filled with Fire elementals walking casually in traditional fine clothing and expensive accessories. The hallways are also overcrowded with the noises of shoes on the ground and conversation, and it is nearly impossible to hear the sound of anything else. For tonight was the day of the 1st emergency meeting of the general assembly of representatives since the outbreak of civil war. Why you ask were they gathering here tonight? They were here to discuss the urgent topic of the isle of steam, a former colony which days ago has just proclaimed independence from the fire kingdoms crown, and hoe to deal with it.

As the gentleman and ladies walked through the main doors to the general assembly, there was a feeling of anxiety, fear, and concern in the atmosphere. Nothing like this has ever quite happened since kingdoms founding, and no one really knew what to do. There was going to be a lot of debate tonight, and a lot of insults.

As the reps found their various seats, the royal cabinet also began to pile in, along with her majesty Flame Princess. As the most of the participants found their seats and quickly read through the evidence and documents they were about to present, the Queen had just sat down in the throne, and when she was completely in her seat, the Treasurer pronounced a start to the meeting.

"Welcome Gentleman, as you know already we ware here to discuss the urgent matter of our colony, the isle of steam. to go first, the gentleman from District 7 my speak" The treasurer said. Immediately a male fire elemental in elegant clothing stood up before the grand council.

"Thankyou. Well I will address my opinion on what we should do. This kingdom does not tolerate rebels. The Isle of Steam is one of OUR territories. And if they do not like being in our glorious union with the crown, We must use force. Only force will save our interests to our south. Only force will protect our interests in the southern seas, and chicken blood cove so tha-" the Representative said. But before he could go on with his sentence he was interrupted by another man, that stood up and objected

"Well who could blame them!" Said a male fire elemental, who was very tall, possibly around 6'4.

" I know if I was under the total honesty law I would want to rebel. This wretched law is what got us into this mess. your highness when I first heard of you overthrowing your father I thought this would be a good thing. But when I saw the laws you passed it drove a sickening javelin right through me and my people. Total honesty? While lies may not be good thing, this is truly the most unrealistic thing ever. Other kingdoms laugh at us over this law. Entire company's have went down because of no lies, no secrets. What about trade secrets? what about the secrets the public keep about what they think? And according to this law our own government cannot keep secrets. But of course the government is exempt! The only ones who will suffer from this law are the people! your majesty if you do not repeal this law immediately, this will not be the only colony we've lost!"

the room then irrupted into a firey debate about the total honesty law. Some standing by the Queens side as she occasionally spoke up to defend her stance throughout the argument, others with the opposition to the law. There is no doubt in the minds of the fire people that this is a topic with Wide range of opinions. But which one is right, however is another story.

* * *

**outside the Duchy of Nuts**

* * *

"Get into positions!" Screamed one of the many peanut soldiers on the hillside overlook, while the officer of high ranking swung his sword around, signaling the other men to take up their battle stations. All around on the top of the hill, men jumped into trenches, and aimed the barrels of their guns and the sights of their crossbows down below to the bridge that the hill overlooked, their hands tightly grasping the trigger, expecting the enemy to arrive any minute, as the soldiers manning the artillery quickly tried to set the cannons down in their fortified turrets, and rushing to prepare the supplies necessary to fire one.

Below the hill, on the road leading to the edge of the small and humble bridge, a large formation of foot soldiers shook the ground as they walked on it. There were many of them, some carrying shields, others spears and bows. They all wore the same coon skin hats, and iron chest plates as they marched tightly together.

as they got to the border end of the dirt road and the beginning of the cobblestone bridge, the men quickly sorted themselves into yet a new formation. Pikemen with shields quickly ran to the front of the new line, soldiers carrying ranged weapons stood behind them, loading their weapons, ready to be fired off as soon as they can see the duchy's shiny metal helmets.

the Line of men stood stiff as a wooden board as they awaited thier enemy arrival. The only movement of men was the demolition soldiers lining the bridge with explosives, carefully outing strings around sticks of tnt to secure the explosives to the legs and supports of the old and long stone bridge, that by now was already falling a part.

As soon as they were finished, the demolition men quickly jumped from ledge to ledge, and ran behind their fortified position to the armed detonator.

"Is everything in place?" Screamed an officer riding a peanut shaped horse, as he looked at the man running the demo operation.

"Ready when you are sir!" The man responded, saluting to his superior officer.

"then blow the bridge to kingdom come, and prepare our secret weapon!" Screamed the officer once again, anxious for them to level the old bridge so the enemy would have to wade through the river while being under fire from the troops on the road and the artillery on the hill.

"Sir yes sir!" Screamed the Corporal, as he put his hand down and jumped over the short wall of sandbags, ordering his men around and to make sure the wire was in the right place.

Once everything was confirmed for the demolition, the corporal then looked at the man in front of the detonated. The corporal was met with a swift nod, and a count down from 3. Everyone then dropped down low and covered their ears, the lengthy formation of men crouching down and the men that had shields using them to cover their faces.

"3,2,1!" screamed the soldier. As soon as the number one was spoken, he pushed down on the lever, sending it down into the red box. Just as he pulled the lever down, the man immediately dropped to the ground, as the tnt suddenly started to combust and explode.

The explosion shook the ground as the bridge clumsily fell apart, large chunks of stone falling into the river below, the noise of water splashing indicating that to the soldiers, since a thick cloud of smoke covered the area they could not see through.

The soldiers stood stiff,their hands shaking, as they anxiously watched the smoke. It looked as if the explosion was over, But the splashing of water continued. And it wasn't very large but small, nearly noticeable. Then someone yelled out the word "Charge!" And the water started to move violently, but it wasn't anyone on their side of the river. as everyone just stood their confused, a flaming arrow suddenly came out of the smoke, striking a soldier right in the face, his screams being echoed by the sound of someone wading through water.

an officer suddenly realized what was going on, and started waving his sword hysterically, and screaming fire.

The first line of men standing behind the pikemen then fired a barrage of projectiles into the smoke, but the noise of things sinking into water clearly indicated they missed their target. The men started to kneel down and reload while the second line loaded their weapons and stood up. The smoke had started to clear and you could make out several dark figures. The Second line then fired , hitting several figures in the process and causing 3 to run away. The 3rd line then stood up and were happy to see that the smoke had cleared almost completely. They then fired a barrage of bullets and arrows into the wave of wading soldiers, killing of almost all of them instantly, their lifeless body's sinking below the water.

Since the smoke had cleared, the artillery and sharp shooters now had a clear sense of their targets, at started to fire their weapons, the artillery wiping out huge clusters of enemy's.

As the slaughter fest went on, the pikemen started to advance to the edge of the river, the ranged soldiers following quickly after them.

The soldiers of the nut kingdom were smelling victory as the light swordsman retreated back to the shore, wave after wave of bullets and arrows being fired after them. But as they reached the shore the charge did not cease. About a 100 or so horses quickly appeared out of nowhere, galloping into the water. The Pikeman then raised their up, bracing for close combat, as the men with rifles and crossbows fired as many shots as they could at the cavalry unit before the struck right into them.

it looked like this would change the fate of the battle against the nut Kingdom, but suddenly out of nowhere, a nut kingdom Calvary emerged from some mist and charged straight for the duchy's mounted soldier, ramming them against the ruins of a bridge that once stood. The cavalry were one under fire from sharpshooters and crossbows, but were also engaged in close combat.

The horsemen soon, as expected buckled under pressure and the remnants of the unit started to flee as the NK's cavalry chased after them, the pikemen and ranged units noe charged into the river on the offensive.


	3. Infiltration

**Hey guys. Before you continue I have updated Finn's appearance in the first chapter. It is slightly based off Assassins Creed Unity.**

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

In the **Candy Kingdom **

* * *

"move it lemon" said the Yellow Oaf as he marched his prisoner through the cold floors of the cobblestone dungeon. The Earl, who was in no mood to be ordered around like a circus animal, responded by simply spitting on the cold stone floor.

The Earl had been battered, after his defeat in his quest for empire a 2nd time he was now to be incarcerated here, in the dungeon where he would await the princesses desicion on what he should be sentenced too. This was no happy place either. All around all you could see were guards, and inmates desperate to escape. Some would be in here awaiting execution, others petty thieves, maybe even some mobsters, but who knew. And if anyone knew anything about this glob forsaken place, it was not the Earl.

As they walked silently through the stone hallways of the dungeon, moss growing a large wildly through the crack and gaps, inmates clawing at the bars, desperate to leave the place. they came to a small bridge which connected on part of the dungeon to the other, a massive chasm below it, visibility limited to about 40 feet down. After that it was just pitch black. The Earl was silently looking at the hole in the earth below when he was shoved forward in the direction of the bridge, for which after that he stopped gazing. This did not look like a welcoming place, all around there were stone turrets built against the walls of the cave, archers and ranged units standing on them, guarding the dungeons vigilantly.

they then crossed the rest of the bridge and came to a large, stone door, with four Banana Guards standing in front of it, glaring at the lemon prisoner, for there was no reason to grin at the sight of the sour being. Here the Earl felt so powerless, which he hated. This was not where he belonged, he was supposed to lead an empire, not live in a cold, stone prison to await for what his punishment was, be it life or death by execution.

"passcode" said a Banana Guard, orange epaulets on both his shoulders. "586CK" responded the Banana Guard, the others now standing out of his way, the stone doors opening up.

Inside was a hallway, cells of brick on either side of the corridor, but these were not like any other cells, for the doors were not made of bars but of pure iron with no openings. Unlike the regular cells, these could be considered a type of "solitary confinement" or however one would put it.

"Welcome to unit C" said the Banana guard, proptly opening up a steel door and chucking the former lemon despot into his cell, then closing the door shut, no light coming through except from the small light bulb at the top of the ceiling.

* * *

Candy Kingdom

* * *

"Hmm, should be here by now" Said Princess Bubblegum, as she put her hands against the edge of the stone turret of the grassland fortress. It looked somewhat old and damged, a few cracks in the stones and bricks, and moss growing in the gaps of the fort. Although on the other side of this massive structure, it honestly looked like it would crumble if somebody through so much as a pebbl at it. But the condition of this structure was the least of the Princesses concerns. She had summoned Finn here to discuss a matter of particular importance. This plot was of grave concern to the Princess, as if it were real, and if it succeeded, the result would not be good for an already war shaken Ooo. It was just recovering and starting to rebuild, and could not afford for this to happen. As she pondered her thoughts and looked out onto the valley below, she heard a rather familiar voice from behind her.

"You wanted me here, Princess?" He asked, his voice taking a rather eager tone.

She turned around, the hooded figure being who she expected. "I'm glad you came, this is of urgent situation"

"what is it" he said as he walked over to her, his tone getting a bit more serious once she said that.

"I've heard rumors from my intelligence sources that there is a group of people involved in a conspiracy tooverthrow the current monarchy of the Fire Kingsom. They're popular within the military, and are gaining support" she said. She then let out a worried sigh, and continued with the conversation "The leader of this group is supposedly Furnius, if it even exists. Ever heard of him?" She said, a bleak look sweeping over her face.

"Yeah" he said, recalling the time when he made the journey into the land of fire, to pick up an item, of which he couldn't remember, but ended up foiling an assassination attempt upon the Flame Kings life.

"I need you to go to the fire kingdom, and investigate of there truly is a plot" she said, clasping her hands behind her back and looking to the valley once more, as the wind started to pick up "My Intelligence hasn't been the most reliable in the past" She said. It was here that her forces were encircled, and hid behind the stone walls of the fort, because her spies gave her no where near accurate information regarding the Earls strength.

Princess Bubblegum pushed away her thoughts to here Finns answer. "Finn?" She asked, but there was no answer. She then turned around. There was no one where the young protector stood moments ago.

At that, Princess Bubblegum turned to the valley once more, hoping that these reports were not correct.

* * *

Well guys hoped you like it. As always I'm open comments and feedback. Anyway hope this was an enjoyable read. Cya. Oh and sorry for the short chapter I just had a major writers block.


	4. The Calm before the Storm

Fall chapter 4

_A loan eagle soars over the urban landscape. The symbol is a one of bravery, and honor, recognized and appreciated by all who see it_

*tick tock* sounds the small golden pocket watch. It's sides are partially rusted from age and harsh conditions. It appears to be quite old, having a type of red velvet on the interior that hadn't been in production for over 3 decades. An antique from years past, a valuable piece of merchandise for anyone who might have it. But yet, the owner of the glove that's holding it is not willing to sell.

It is a dark and dreary night in the Fire Kingdom. A recent recession has left many businesses closed and forclosures are on the rise, evident because of the numerous structures with boarded up windows. The once proud towers of central square are now underway to be bulldozed, thanks to the opposition party successfully passing austerity measures. And although to some, this would be a good thing, low income and high taxes for the middle and working class have been devastating.

This is all being observed by the hooded figure on the roof. He looks at the watch, which reads 5 to 7, and then looks out onto the surrounding landscape once again, before putting it back in his pocket. He has not been to this location in some time, due to complications of his past years.

A great sense of nostalgia takes over the young man, remembering how much joy this place used to bring, recalling the fond moments he had spent here. But, that time was over.

He quickly regained himself. He had a mission and nothing was going to obstruct him from doing it. And, with that he jumped from the old brick roof to the next, finding the way to his target location within the wide and varied city of flames.

The roofs and tops of buildings he lept to were littered in small magma puddles from the rain, occasionally making a small noise when he stepped on it. Anything that would give him away had to be avoided, as what he was doing certainly wasn't legal. He soon jumped to a small obsidian structure. He got up and looked around his location. He was near a large and busy market, which obscured much of his view. He decided to get down to ground level to continue his search.

He quickly moved through the masses of huddled people, which would have any stranger suffocated from lack of space. He was looking for something, someone in particular. He quickly got through the crowd and to the other side of street. It was largely barren and full of abandoned buildings. To any passerby, this would not look like the best district, resembling somewhat of a slum.

He quickly turned into an alley from the main ash road, his target being somewhere here. He quickly walked through the alley and then made a sharp turn to the left into another small corridor, when someone spoke his name.

"Finn the Human, I haven't seen you here in quite some time"

he quickly turned around to see a tall fire elemental. He was wearing an average shirt along with some grey trousers, a brown blacksmiths apron over his attire. He also had a scabbard at his side, containing some kind of sword.

"That is right, isn't it Xavier" he said with a grin, taking his blue hood off and revealing his face and blonde hair"

Xavier grinned back at him

"so, what brings you to the Fire Kingdom old friend, especially the slums"

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that, at least now"

"Oh yeah, something super secret right" Xavier said "And if your looking for him, he's gone"

"how did you kno-" said Finn, but he was quickly cut off by Xavier "I have my ways"

" I figured. So, any reason the entire city looks like a disaster?" Finn asked, referring to the poverty that was clearly seen here.

"Well, time are tough. The economy is terrible, recessions, that kind'a stuff. I myself haven't been able to find many customers" Finn just stood silent, acknowledging what he had to say. They exchanged conversation for a while, until Finn realized what time it was

"Well this was fun, but I have to go, got any more information about him?"

"Yeah, he's relocated to the Docks in a grungy old warehouse" he said as he turned his back "I wish I could tell you more, bu-" said Xavier, but as he turned around once again he realized no one was there

* * *

"Papers..." Said a large fire elemental wearing a large and rough set of obsidian armor. The man he was speaking to, a tall creature of what looked to be a mix of the rock people and fire elemental a. A hybrid, so to speak. He wore black and orange robes, that of some kind of Mage. Underneath them he was also wearing armor similar to the guard, but more detailed. His head was normal, if you ignored the left side of his face appeared the be partially ripped off and his left eye scratched out.

"Go ahead" The guard said, and the mysterious figure passed him. He went through the small doorway and walked into a large and open room, with a window that looked out onto the entire city of flames.

"My liege, We are ready to commence, our forces are in position"

"excellent, we will strike soon" said a dark figure looking out the window

"It will occur all across the city in unison, understand?"

"Yes my liege" the other one said and bowed to the dark figure.

* * *

Sorry this was so short. I have to admit most of this was actually just filler. But I promise, next chapter something really big will happen. And I mean big. I mean OH MY GOD BIGGEST EVEnT IN STORy big. But anyway, review, pm, etc... Cya


	5. Seizing Power

Chapter 5

The sprawling compound was located in the slums of the city. It was possibly the only building that wasn't in urgent need of repairs. And, to the eye, the rest of the buildings around it tell a different story. This were literally one of the poorest districts in all of Ooo. The people who resided here wore rags as clothes. Some of them slept in the gutter, others against the walls of other structures with some sort of roof over them.

The church steeple was perhaps the highest point in the area. From there you could see the small buildings that were packed together like a can of sardines, along with the poverty and disease that plagued the land. The Court of Miracles they called it, as residents would flock to other, more wealthy parts of the city, saying they have injuries or they're blind. But it wasn't like that when they came back. This Slum was living proof of the inefficient bureaucracy that poorly managed the district for so many years.

Looking upon the chaos down below was Finn, kneeling upon one of the many obsidian gargoyles adorning the walls of the cathedral. From there, he observed the compound in the middle of the square, searching for any vulnerable points or entrances that could possibly get him in there.

He spotted several guards standing parallel to the main entrance. They were heavily armed, with obsidian armor and several different types of blunt weaponry. Above the gate, was a rope that lead to another building, which if done correctly, someone could scale across and make it to the gate. From there, someone could drop down and enter the building in which he might not be detected and swarmed with other guards.

Finn quickly darted from each gargoyle to the flat roof of the one of the towers on the cathedral. He then got up and leaped across to the another roof top, doing a summer salt in the process to recover from the lengthy jump. From there, he jumped down from the red adobe structure, and on to the rope.

The rope did not feel stable, and when he first took a step on it, Finn almost fell off the side, only to regain his balance at a seconds notice. He then walked across the rope and over the cobble streets, packed with people walking to various locations. It was going to take some time getting to the compound gate, especially so that nobody would notice a figure carrying several weapons walking on a rope above the street.

once he got across the rope, he quickly got to the bottom of the rope so that he was holding on to it. He then let go, and landed on the walkway across the brick gate. When he landed, a relatively large cloud of dust was kicked up into the wind, along with somewhat of a loud sound. Down below, one of the guards looked up towards the gate. There was nothing there from his angle, so he went back to where he was previously standing, trying to remain vigilant so he could stop any intruder from gaining access the interior of the building.

Finn the walked inside. The structure was very cold for being in the Fire Kingdom. He was on the upper floor, with a hole in the center of the floor so that anyone could look down onto the lower level. The room was very barren, almost nothing notable except the detail out into sculpting the magma-rock walls. He slowly then walked down the spiral staircase.

When he got to the bottom, he was met by a large door. He tried to open it but it was locked. So he was forced to use a more "brutal" method. He quickly kicked down the door with haste, chucking a small smoke bomb inside the room when the door first opened.

There were only a few guards in the room. Finn went one by one, shooting all of them in the room in only a few seconds. Once they were all slumped against the wall and bleeding out, he went over to the man in a generals uniform who was covering his face while sitting in the corner

He held him up by the edge of his shirt and slammed him against the solid rock !wall. "If you want to know when it happening, your too late, as we speak, it's already gone off" he said as he spat blood in face.

"Shit" Said Finn. He then dropped the general on the ground and quickly ran out of the room.

* * *

A fire elemental softly walks down the hall, his shoes stepping on the tile each time he passed one of the many pillars there. He was wearing a low-ranking military uniform, and carried a cracked brown suitcase.

Not many people were walking with him, as parliamentary sessions were almost about to begin, and he was basically late for whatever role he posed in the meetings.

He walked in to the main gate to the room. The doors were already open and the last members of parliament were finding their seats in the circular rows. He was quickly given the go ahead by security and walked in to the room. The fire elemental walked past each row of representatives, and over to the speakers podium. He dropped the bag next to it and continued walking to the rows of seats. He climbed up the stairs and quickly took a chair next to some other fire elementals that also wore military uniforms. As he did this, he grabbed a small bag out of his pocket and placed it on the table.

The meetings started as the Speaker of Representatives called the Opposition Leader to take the podium. He withdrew a piece of paper from his pocket and began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, You know why we are here today, so I will not bother to lecture you about the topic. The truth is, If we keep this budget, we will spend ourselves into oblivion.

The Fire Kingdom will never be able to repay its debt if we keep on like this. This is why I urge you to vote nay on-" he spoke. He continued on with this for sometime, some People applauding at what he had to say, others simply stared and remained silent, indicating that they were in the "aye" crowd.

An hour soon passed of debate as fierce opposition to the current budget rised. But at the same time, infighting broke out in between the nay crowd, some of them calling each other hypocrites for being willing to cut spending on some programs, but not others. As this happened, The elemental carrying the suitcase from looked at his watch.

Noticing the time, the elemental quickly got up and proceeded to leave the room, earning suspicious looks and glares from other military members as he passed them. He walked through the gate and out onto the hallway, where more people than earlier were talking to each other and doing other things.

As he got almost to the end of the hall and almost to the street he slowly reached for something in his pocket. It was a little grey box that almost looked like a detonator. He slowly pulled it out and pressed a button on the box. The moment he did that, a large "boom" noise came from parliament, as smoke filled the room and spread out into the hallway. People everywhere in the hall outside looked to see what happened, some even sprinted into the room with the guards to lend some sort of assistance.

he then walked out onto the street, and pulled out a small communicator and spoke into it.

"The bomb has detonated, almost everyone inside are likely to be dead, the other generals didn't survive. Operation Declaw may now commence"

* * *

Communications Outpost

* * *

A piece of paper is quickly printed out from the appliance on the desk. A woman quickly hands it to a superior, who hastily sprints through the rows of desk and to a back office. He opens the door, walks in, and bows to a man in a fire-worm silk uniform, along with chainmail.

"Sir we've received 2 conflicting orders. Remember the bomb the went off in parliament 10 minutes ago and killed almost 100 reps? I have an order from the General Majin to arrest the Queen in connection to the incident, while another says to escort the kingdom to an emergency bunker as bomb have gone off in other locations, and some of the guards have been shot at by figures wearing uniforms of the royal guard"

the mans superior placed his hand against his chin, and looked out onto the desks below. He was there thinking for sometime, but then turned to face him.

"We pass along both orders. Our job isn't to judge the orders content, but to relay them to units" he spoke, as he quickly went back to monitoring the situation below

"yes major!" He said as he walked out of the room"

* * *

Reserve Armory, Downtown of Capitol

* * *

Sirens blared everywhere as men with crossbows, rifles, and swords scrambled everywhere, some getting their uniforms on, others preparing battle equipment such as cannons and rolling them out into the street.

As this happened, some of the soldiers either hopped into horses or jogged in formation, some jumping onto open wagons, and quickly getting out of the base to secure the government quarters. It was a complete frenzy as officers attempted to rally their units and lead get to their posts. As all of this happened a lone general stood in the center of the courtyard, with his hands behind his back, monitoring the situation.

* * *

Government District

* * *

A line of Elite Grenadiers marched done through the street in front if where the explosion took place. Moral was relatively low, as soldiers had a feeling of nervousness and anxiety as people cleared the streets while they marched, and occasionally broke off the from a cannon emplacement.

The unit was a mix between battle hardened veterans who had saw the truth at war, who kept their calm during the situation. The others, new recruits, were scared at what a had happened a short time ago and feared their would be some kind of attack on their unit. There was also their commanding officer who rode on horseback at the front of the unit.

They took a left turn and were directly faced with a small squad of mounted crossbow man. As soon as the unit turned and faced them, their colonel dismounted and walked over to the grenadiers, who was also met by the commanding officer of the grenadiers.

"Colonel" he said as he quickly saluted his superior. "At ease" he spoke "state your business in the palace" he asked.

"I have specific orders to arrest the Queen in connection with the bombing across the city minutes ago. He said, clasping his hands in front of him

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, captain. You don't have a warrant for arrest as described by law, and my 5 units across the city have been given orders to safe guard the palace and the bunkers within" he said as he glared at the other man

"I see" he said. He then then turned his back on him, giving him the impression he was turning back. But this was not the case. He then quickly grasped his pistol and pointed it at his head, pulling the trigger. His head was blown clean off, pieces of his brain splattering all over the street.

"Fire!" He screamed, as his unit quickly opened fire upon the cavalry unit, shocking them and sending them scrambling for cover. They quickly attached bayonets and successfully pushed through the remaining men and ran into the palace.

* * *

Ministry of the Interior

* * *

Infantry quickly stormed the courtyard, beating and handcuffing anyone in sight as they brutally defaced the building. The minster then walked out of the building as an officer stepped in front of him and a soldier placed handcuffs on his hands.

"What going on here" He asked "Minister, your under arrest for crimes against the state"

* * *

I told you something big was happening didn't I? Anyway be sure to leave your thoughts on a review. Cya.


End file.
